totarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Metapod (Pokémon)
Metapod (Japanese: トランセル Trancell) is a Bug-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from Caterpie starting at level 7, and it evolves into Butterfree starting at level 10. According to R,B(G): This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body. According to Y: Hardens its shell to protect itself. However, a large impact may cause it to pop out of its shell. According to G: Inside the shell, it is soft and weak as it prepares to evolve. It stays motionless in the shell. According to S: It prepares for evolution by hardening its shell as much as possible to protect its soft body. According to C: This is its preevolved form. At this stage, it can only harden, so it remains motionless to avoid attack. According to R,S: The shell covering this Pokémon's body is as hard as an iron slab. Metapod does not move very much. It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell. According to E: Its shell is as hard as an iron slab. A Metapod does not move very much because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the shell. According to FR: Even though it is encased in a sturdy shell, the body inside is tender. It can't withstand a harsh attack. According to LG: This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body. According to D,P,P: A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. According to HG: Inside the shell, it is soft and weak as it prepares to evolve. It stays motionless in the shell. According to SS: It prepares for evolution by hardening its shell as much as possible to protect its soft body. According to B,W: こうてつのように　かたい　カラで　やわらかい　なかみを　まもっている。しんかするまで　じっと　たえている。(A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution.) Trivia *Metapod is tied with Kakuna, Silcoon, and Cascoon as the weakest evolved Pokémon in the games, by average base stats. *Metapod shares the same species name with Kakuna, Silcoon, and Cascoon. They are all known as Cocoon Pokémon. *Despite its limited mobility, Metapod can know Tackle if it evolves from Caterpie. Also, as of Pokémon Platinum, it can learn Bug Bite by evolution from Caterpie despite not having a visible mouth. *Metapod is the first Pokémon to evolve in a movie. It is part of the first evolution cycle in an anime episode. *Until the release of Pokémon Platinum, when its pre-evolution became able to learn Bug Bite, Metapod was unable to do anything to a Ghost-type, except by struggling or lowering their speed. It shares this trait with Caterpie. *There is some confusion as to which way Metapod is supposed to face. Some sprites show it with a dome curved back, other show it the other way around. However, its official art and anime appearances would seem to confirm it is meant to face the same way as its Generation IV sprites. Notable Metapods *METAPOD, which belonged to FISH before evolving. *Kitty, which belonged to Yellow, before immediately evolving.